Wizboy/Gallery
A change of the menu Hank says there's a change of the menu.JPG|And lastly, there was a misprint on today's cafeteria menu. "Meat Larf" should read... Meat Lard.JPG|"Meat Lard". F&C wave their hands for a question.JPG F&C first appearance.JPG|Fanboy and Chum Chum, as seen for the first time Wehaveaquestion.jpg Hank stare.JPG Yes, Purple Kid.JPG|"Yes, Purple...Kid?" Juiceboxquestion.jpg|"Which juice box goes best with meat larf?" "Red or White Grape?" Hank stare 2.JPG early retirement.JPG|"If they hold these two back another year, I'm putting in for early retirement." Kyle the Conjurer Hank recieves an application.JPG Hank reads the application.jpg|What's this? Oh great, a new student.JPG|Oh great. A new student. Where is the new student.JPG|Well, where is he? Hank in the dark.JPG|BOOM! Hank sees the new student.JPG|"From beyond the veil of dispose," Kyle about to be revealed.JPG Kyle first appearance.JPG Kyle materializes.JPG|"Comes one who is versed in ways of sorcerery," Awestruck at the new student 1.JPG Awestruck at the new student 2.jpg Awestruck at the new student 3.JPG|He's awesome. Kyle with his face up.JPG|"Traveler of the mystical relms of necromancy." tremble.JPG|"Please tremble," give it up for.JPG|"And give it up for..." feirce Kyle.JPG Kyle the Conjurer.JPG|"Kyle, The Conjurer!" Grand enterance.JPG|Those fireworks fill the room with amazement. Kyle finishes enterance.JPG Kyle strikes a pose.JPG and...scene.JPG|"And..." Kylearrives.jpg|"Scene." Kyle wait a minute.JPG|Huh? Unenthuastic class.JPG|We are not amused F&C applaud for Kyle.JPG|''We'' are! I don't think everyone caught my enterance.JPG|"I don't think everyone caught my enterance." can I do it again.png|"Can I do that again?" Great Hank, another screwball.JPG|"Great Hank, another screwball." Where to put Kyle.JPG|Where should we put him? Pointing out an empty seat.JPG Showing Hank the empty seat.JPG|How about over here? How about those two.JPG|Okay, you sit with those two. Kyle 'those two'.JPG|"Those two?" F&C dreamy expression.JPG|Aww. Welcome to my world.JPG|"Welcome to my world." Invitation declined.JPG|"Invitation declined." Not believing he is a real wizard KyleMeetsChuggy.JPG|The first student that Kyle meets. You've lost your writing implement.jpg|"Oh dear, you've lost your writing implement." Watching Chuggy chase his pencil.JPG|"Off you go." Chuggy chases his pencil.JPG|Go out long, Chuggy! Kyle about to sit down.JPG Fancy wizard cape.JPG|"Front row, center." Kyle sits down with F&C in the background.JPG FanboyDeskScoot.JPG|I scoot toward you... ChumChumDeskScoot.JPG|...then I do. Unamused at F&C's desks scooting.JPG Meeting Kyle for the first time.JPG|"So, a wizard, huh?" Firstconversation.jpg|"Are you classically trained, or self-taught?" Well, actually....JPG|Well, actually, F&C listen as Kyle tells a backstory.JPG|I attended the prestigious I attended Milkweed Acadamy.JPG|Milkweed Academy for Wizards, Until i was.JPG|until I was Unfairly expelled.JPG|unfairly expelled For turning one of my professors into.JPG|for turning one of my professors into Raspberry flan.JPG|raspberry flan. Delicious old fool.JPG|Delicious old fool. Kyle lick.jpg But one day.JPG|But one day, They will see the error of their ways.JPG|they will see the error of their ways, Return to assume my rightful place.png|and I will return to assume my rightful place most powerful pre-teen wizard.JPG|as the most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet!.JPG|on the planet! Kyle laugh - 1.JPG Kyle laugh - 2.JPG Kyle laugh - 3.JPG laugh interuppted.JPG|Hold it! F&C laughing at Kyle - 1.JPG|We don't get it. F&C laughing at Kyle - 2.JPG F&C laughing at Kyle - 3.JPG F&C laughing at Kyle - 4.JPG Fanboy putting his hand on Kyle's back.JPG|"Oh man," We're gonna have so much fun together!.JPG|"We're gonna have so much fun together." Chum Chum and I love to play wizard.JPG|"Chum Chum and I love to play wizard." I'm not sure I made myself clear.JPG|Okay, I'm not sure I made myself clear. I am a real wizard.jpg|I...am a real wizard. We'reRealWizardsToo.JPG|Yeaaaah, we're real wizards, too. Ninja pose 1.JPG|And when we play ninjas... Ninja pose 2.JPG Ninja pose 3.JPG|We are -- Ninja pose 4.jpg|-- real -- We are real ninjas.JPG|-- ninjas. Kyle glare.jpg|No comment WhenWePlaySpacemen.JPG|And when we play spacemen... We are real spacemen.JPG|We are real spacemen! I think we're on the same page here.JPG|I think we're on the same page here. I'mNotSureWeAre.jpg|Umm, I'm not sure we are. You are a play wizard.JPG|Because you are a play wizard. Whereas I am a real wizard.JPG|Whereas I am a real wizard. Are you hearing the difference.JPG|Are you...hearing the difference? I heard the 'play' part.JPG|Okay, I heard the "play" part. I think we're done here.JPG|"I think we're done here." Don't even look at me.jpg|"From this point on, don't even look at me;" Don't talk to me.jpg|"Don't talk to me;" Don't even smell me.JPG|"Don't even smell me." Kyle 'Good day!'.jpg|"Good! Day!" Kyle activates his dome of privacy.jpg Surprised at the dome of privacy.JPG|Did he just do a spell? What were we thinking, he is real! Kyle thinking in the dome.jpg|I should take some time to think. Kyle hears a knock on the dome.JPG|{Knock, knock, knock} Rolling down the dome window.JPG|Who's there? CanWePlayWizardsInYourDome.JPG|"Hey, can we play wizards in your dome?" Rolling up the dome window.JPG|Sorry, no room. Is there a toilet in the dome.JPG|"Hey, is there a toilet in there?" Wizboy Kyle writing at his desk.JPG|Dear Milkweed Academy, readmissions board -- Kyle notices the lights flickering.JPG|What now? CC flickers the lights on.JPG CC flickers the lights off.JPG CC making thunder noises - 1.JPG|"Pow!" CC making thunder noises - 2.JPG|"Kapow!" CC 'Behold!'.JPG|"Behold!" CC 'The mighty wizard...'.JPG|"The mighty wizard..." CC 'Wizboy!'.JPG|"Wizboy!" Chum Chum makes pretend smoke.JPG wizboy comes in.JPG|Here he comes... wizboy revealed.JPG|He's here! Wizboy Close Up.jpg|Those huge, vibrant eyes! They're amazing! Like, mesmerizing! Kyle not amused at Wizboy.JPG|I am not amused. Wizboy and Chum Chum pose left.JPG Wizboy and Chum Chum pose right.JPG Wizboy and Chum Chum pose left again.JPG Chum Chum in Wizboy's cape.JPG Rolled up in Wizboy's cape.JPG Kyle still not amused at Wizboy.JPG|Still, I am not amused. Wizboy at Kyle's desk.JPG Chum Chum spins on Kyle's desk.JPG Chum Chum poses on Kyle's desk.JPG|Now, I am amused. But... Kyle mad at Wizboy.JPG|"What are you doing?!" I'm making my wizard's enterance!.JPG|"I'm making my wizard's entrance." Do you want a wizard's enterance too.JPG|"You want one too?" I don't need your help!.JPG|I don't need your help. Kyle 'I am a wizard'.JPG|"I am a wizard." WeAllAreWizards.JPG|"Yeah, we all are." I used to be a teapot.JPG|"Well, I used to be a teapot..." CC 'Until the wizard here brought me to life'.JPG|"Until the wizard here brought me to life." Kyle 'He is not...'.JPG|"He is NOT..." HeisNOTawizard.jpg|"...a WIZARD!" Fanboy 'Uh, yeah I am' - s1e1a.JPG|"Uh, yeah, I am." Kyle 'Very well!' - s1e1a.JPG|Very well! Kyle 'If you are a wizard' - s1e1a.JPG|If you are a wizard... why don't you perform some magic.JPG|Why don't you perform some magic? I foresaw that you would ask that.JPG|I foresaw you would ask that... Stand back!.JPG|Stand back! Wizboy about to perform.JPG|Here I go... Wizboy ninja pose - left.jpg|I should pose first. Wizboy with his body upward.JPG Wizboy ninja pose - right.JPG Wizboy with his hands out.JPG Wizboy with his body in.JPG Serious Wizboy.JPG|Chum Chum, NOW! CC about to open WB's left finger.JPG CC opening WB's left finger.JPG CC showing WB's left finger.JPG|Here's your left finger... CC about to open WB's right finger.JPG CC showing WB's right finger.JPG|...and your right. Wizboy showing his fingers.JPG|Notice the fingers. Kyle watching the finger trick.JPG|I'm watching. Wizboy staring at his fingers.JPG|Notice... Wizboy about to merge his hands.JPG Wizboy merging his hands.JPG|We merge them, aaaand... Wizboy pointing two fingers.JPG|TA-DAAAAA! Wizzzzzboyyyyy.jpg|"Wizzzzzzboyyyyyy!" Kyle's reaction to the finger trick.JPG KyleHandOnFace.JPG|Darn, I wish I'' could do that. You'reTooKind.JPG|Thank you, you're too kind. Fanboy 'I have one final finger allusion'.JPG|I have one final finger illusion I'd like to perform, IF... Fanboy letting Kyle be his volunteer.JPG|...I could have a volunteer to... Fanboy asking Kyle to pull his finger - s1e1a.jpg|...Pull my finger. Ooh! his signature trick!.JPG|"Ooh! his signature trick!" CC moving upwind.JPG|"Let me just move upwind." Kyle staring at Fanboy's finger.JPG|Okay, let me try. Kyle reaches his hand out - s1e1a.JPG Kyle reaches for Fanboy's finger - s1e1a.JPG|I'm reaching... CC pleeding.JPG|Do it, do it, do it!!! Kyle about to draw back his hand.jpg Kyle draws back his hand.jpg|Um, no. Farting on Kyle.jpg|FART! Coughing from the fart.jpg|{Cough, cough} But I didn't pull it!.jpg|"But I didn't pull it!" Fanboy 'Magic!'.jpg|"Magic." F&C laughing, Kyle grumbling - s1e1a.JPG Kyle has had enough - s1e1a.JPG|Enough! I've had with you ninnies. Kyle reaches for his wand for the first time.JPG|It's time for me to show you... Kyle shows his wand for the first time.jpg|What a REAL wizard can do. Kyle's wand first glance.JPG|A close-up of Kyle's magic wand Hank taking Kyle's wand.JPG|WHAT - Hank is taking it away?! Kyle discovers his wand is taken.JPG Surprised that the wand is taken away.JPG|But - WHY?!? Hank 'No stick waving'.JPG|"No stick waving. You'll get this back at the end of the year." Kyle discouraged - s1e1a.JPG|But-but-but-- Kyle with his hands on his face.JPG|Oh, man. Kyle upset - s1e1a.JPG|Whatever, I give up. Magic at lunch Kyle at his lunch table.JPG|Time for lunch! And my very first one. Kyle sees the griffin spell.JPG Griffin Spell.JPG|Hmm...charm to summon a griffin... Imagining Fanboy as the griffin victim.JPG|Kyle thinks Fanboy should be the victim, weird. Kyle likes the griffin spell.JPG|"Ooh!" Now that's a spell!.JPG|"Now ''that's a spell!" I'll study that one later - 1.JPG|"I'll study that one..." I'll study that one later - 2.jpg|"...later." Kyle hears Fanboy off camera - 1.JPG|Hail, brother wizard! Kyle hears Fanboy off camera - 2.JPG Enter Wizboy @ lunch.JPG Kyle 'Here we go...' - s1e1a.JPG|"Here we go..." Fanboy sits with Kyle.JPG|I sit with you... Chum Chum sits with Kyle.JPG|...then I do. Could you please not bother me whilst I'm reading?.JPG|"Could you please not bother me whilst I'm reading?" Uh-oh! Reading at lunch?.JPG|"Uh-oh! Reading at lunch?" PeopleAreGoingToThinkYou'reUnfriendly.JPG|"People are gonna think you're unfriendly." Like I'd give an Elf.JPG|"Like I'd give an Elf." Bookmistaken.jpg|"Wow. That's a nice coloring book." Kyle takes CC's crayon away.JPG|It is not a coloring book! Kyle burns the crayon.JPG|It is... Kyle after burning the crayon.JPG|A Necronomicon. Kyle presenting Necronomicon.JPG|The ancient book of spells and charms. something real wizards have.JPG|Something real wizards have. we have one of those.JPG|"Yes, we have one of those. Chum Chum?" Kyle after F&C dashed off - s1e1a.JPG F&C presenting a phonebook.JPG|Here it is! that is a yellow pages.JPG|"That..." KyleYellowPages.JPG|"...is a yellow pages." Fanboy 'Yes.' - s1e1a.JPG|"Yes." Fanboy 'yellowed'.JPG|"Yellowed..." Fanboy 'with the passage'.JPG|"...with the passage..." Fanboy 'of a'.JPG|"...of a..." Fanboy 'thousand years'.JPG|"...thousand years." watching Fanboy read the phonebook.JPG|I'm watchin'. A-A-A Best Carpet Cleaning - 1.JPG|A-A-A... A-A-A Best Carpet Cleaning - 2.JPG|Best Carpet Cleaning! Mention this ad for 10% off - 1.JPG|Mention this ad for... Mention this ad for 10% off - 2.JPG|10% off. Pet stains our specialty - 1.JPG|Pet stains... Pet stains our specialty - 2.JPG|...our specialty. Fanboy with his head down - s1e1a.JPG And so...it is written.JPG|And so...it is written. Fanboy closes the phonebook.JPG Those are not magic words!.JPG|"Those are not magic words!" you must have misheard me.JPG|"Well, you must have misheard me." Fanboy picking Necronomicon up.JPG What I meant to say.JPG|What I meant to say was... Fanboy chanting the griffin incantation - 1.JPG|Hooplar Fanboy chanting the griffin incantation - 2.JPG|Spoof Blork Fanboy chanting the griffin incantation - 3.JPG|Weep Fanboy chanting the griffin incantation - 4.JPG|Caloosh! Kyle takes back Necronomicon.JPG|"STOP!!!" Kyle starting to freak out - s1e1a.JPG|"What are you trying to do," Kyle trying to hide - s1e1a.JPG|"Summon a great, ferocious griffin upon us?!?" Kyle 'beating wings' - s1e1a.JPG|"Did you hear the sound of beating wings?!?" Kyle trying to hide again - s1e1a.JPG Kyle peeking out from under the lunch table.JPG no griffin - s1e1a.JPG Kyle starting to calm down.JPG|No, it's not coming...for now. It's just my imagination.JPG|It's just my imagination. We were lucky.JPG|"We were lucky." If you were a stronger reader.JPG|"If you were a stronger reader..." Kyle with his arms out.JPG|"We'd all be..." Kyle 'clutches'.JPG|"In the clutches..." Kyle 'of its cold'.JPG|"...of its cold..." Kyle 'pointed claws'.JPG|"...pointed claws." Never do that again!.JPG|"Never do that again!" Levitation Fanboy 'fine!' - s1e1a.JPG|"Fine!" We'll just eat our wizard lunch.JPG|"We'll just eat our wizard lunch." Fanboy ' Oh, Chum Chum' - s1e1a.JPG|"Oh, Chum Chum," would you mind levitating the ketchup to me.JPG|"Would you mind levitating the ketchup to me?" Your wish is my command.jpg|"Your wish is my command, oh, master." CC levitates the ketchup - 1.JPG|Watch this! CC levitates the ketchup - 2.JPG CC levitates the ketchup - 3.JPG Three main boys after ketchup levitation.JPG|Pretty cool, huh? That is not levitation.JPG|"That is not levitation." I will show you levitation.JPG|"I will show you, levitation." Kyle starts levitating.JPG|"Om..." F&C amazed by Kyle's levitation.JPG|Whoa. Now we REALLY know he's an actual wizard! Ah, yes, levitation.JPG|Ah, yes, levitation. This is what a mind that is centered.JPG|This is what a mind that is centered... and focused can do.JPG|...and focused can do. And just as I can rise.JPG|And just as I can rise, I can descend.JPG|I can descend. Kyle's levitation interrupted.JPG|SPLAT! Kyle sitting on the lunch.JPG|I'm sitting on lunch? But whose is this? someone leans over Kyle.PNG|Uh-oh... MeetLupe.JPG|"Have you met Lupe?" angry lupe.PNG|"Cause you're sitting on her lunch." kyle close up.PNG|"Oh, dear." F&C watch Kyle get mauled.JPG|PUNCH! F&C watch Kyle slide by in the foreground.JPG F&C watch Kyle crash.JPG|That's gotta hurt. Fanboy whispers to Chum Chum - s1e1a.JPG|"Chum Chum," levitate me Kyle's pudding.JPG|"Levitate me Kyle's pudding." CC reaches for the pudding.JPG|Okay, I'll try. Playground Pep Talk Kyle with lunch on his face.jpg|My face is all foodified, and I have a black eye. Messy Kyle marches to F&C.JPG|There you are. Messy Kyle approaches F&C.JPG Kyle that is it - s1e1.JPG|"That is it!" We are going to end this - 1.JPG|"We are going to..." We are going to end this - 2.JPG|"...end this," once and for all - 1.JPG|"Once, and for..." once and for all - 2.JPG|"ALL!" Pizza slice falling off Kyle's head.JPG Kyle 'I challenge you to...' - s1e1a.JPG|"I challenge you to..." Kyle 'A WIZARD OFF!!!' - s1e1a.JPG|"A WIZARD OFF!!!" No, no, no, no, no.JPG|"No, no, no, no, no." You cannot challenge me - 1.JPG|"You cannot challenge me..." You cannot challenge me - 2.JPG|"To a wizard-off," Cause I challenge you.JPG|Cause I'' challenge ''you to a wizard-off. Just show up by the flagpole.JPG|"Just show up by the flagpole..." bring your best trick.JPG|"And bring your best trick," I can assure you.JPG|"Cause I assure you," I'll be bringing mine.JPG|"I'll be bringing mine." The Wizard-Off Chuggy still trying to get pencil.JPG|Too bad Chuggy's pencil is still flying. Overview of the wizard-off.jpg CC lint-rolling FB's cape.jpg|"Ooh-ooh-ooh! I'm so excited. They say you never forget your first wizard-off." I'll let you in on a little secret.jpg|I'll let you in on a little secret, Chum Chum. FB 'Because he's new'.jpg|Because he's new, FB 'I'm going to...'.jpg|I'm going to... FB 'Let him win.'.jpg|Let him win. Kyle reads his note cards.jpg|Let's see... Shrink his head.jpg|Shrink his head? Kyle 'Okay.'.jpg|Okay. Give him a necklace of piranhas.jpg|Give him a necklace of piranhas? Kyle 'Good.'.jpg|Good. Then finish him with the underpants of a thousand screams.jpg|Then finish him with the underpants of a thousand screams. Kyle 'Hmm. all right.'.jpg|Hmm. all right. Let's get this over with.jpg|Okay. Let's get this over with. Let's get wiz-zay!.jpg|Yeah! let's get wiz-zay! Wizard off fighting stance.JPG|Everybody, pose! Kyle-fighting stance.jpg kyle-fighting stance-2.JPG kyle-fighting stance-3.JPG|I look like a superhero. fanboy-fighting stance.JPG fanboy-fighting stance-2.JPG|Hehe, I'm a ninja! fanboy-fighting stance-3.JPG fanboy-fighting stance-4.JPG|Don't try this at home, everyone. Main 3 posing.jpg Do your blasted trick.jpg|"Do your blasted trick." Fanboy 'Very well.'.jpg|"Very well." observe!.JPG|"Observe!" F&C pose - 1.JPG|We're gonna pose again. F&C pose - 2.JPG F&C pose - 3.JPG F&C pose - 4.JPG F&C pose - 5.JPG oh, please!.JPG|"Oh, please!" not the add-a-finger trick.JPG|"Not that insipid trick where you add a finger!" oh, no my friend.JPG|Oh, no, my friend. not add a finger.JPG|Not add a finger... Fanboy starts another trick.JPG performing the remove-a-finger trick.JPG Fanboy removes his finger.JPG|''Remove'' a finger! Chum Chum sees Fanboy's cut-off finger.jpg|"Your...finger! Hey!" CC about to faint.jpg CC faints.jpg|{faint} Oh, you can't be serious.jpg|"Oh, you can't be serious." Screaming at fainted Chum Chum.jpg|AH! We should've rehearsed this.jpg|"Chum Chum! Ah! I knew we should have rehearsed this." First Fear Not.jpg|"Fear not, I'll revive him!" Fanboy holding an IMBB.jpg|"A good wizard always carries an Ice Monster Bun Bun for just such an emergency." Ice Monster Bun Bun.jpg Fanboy trying to revive Chum Chum.jpg Come back to me, buddy.jpg|"Come back to me, buddy." You just come back to me, buddy!.jpg|"You just come back to me, buddy!" Chum Chum is revived.jpg|I'm up! Happy that Chum Chum is revived.jpg CC gets stuck to FB's hand.jpg|Huh? Fanboy trying to shake Chum Chum off.jpg|Hey! What are you doing on my hand?! Glaring at F&C stalled.jpg|I am not amused Laughing at F&C stalled.JPG|No, wait, I am! What was I thinking? this farce ends now.JPG|"This farce ends now!" Readying a spell - Wizboy.jpg Kyle gets his shock ball ready.JPG|Uh-oh, looks like this might be the end of F&C. F&C don't notice Kyle's energy sphere.jpg Abouttozap.jpg|"Goodbye forever, Fanboy!" (told you so.) Kyle armed.jpg|Game... Aiming at F&C stalled.JPG|Set... ready to shoot the shock ball.JPG|Ma - Kyle sees the griffin.JPG|HA?! The Great Griffin.jpg|The Great Griffin! I should've known he DID conjure it. Griffintakeskyle.jpg|The griffin scoops me up, and away I go. still on Fanboy's head.JPG|We didn't see that. detached from Fanboy's head.JPG Kyle's gone.JPG|"Hey, where did Kyle go?" I guess he left.JPG|"I guess he left." i shouldn't have been so awesome.JPG|"I shouldn't have been so awesome." i know how we'll make up.JPG|"But we can make it up to him." we'll play wizard all day tomorrow.JPG|"We'll play wizard with him all day tomorrow." Walkinghome.jpg|"He'll like that!" Kyle flies away on the griffin.JPG|"No, I won't!" (a good way to end the episode.) To return to the "Wizboy" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries